


A Forest of Thought

by Cursed_Maiden



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Maiden/pseuds/Cursed_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak is lost in thought about Yona on a hunting trip. He is so hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forest of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this kind of writing, so pardon if I'm a little inexperienced. Constructive criticism is amazing and will be duly noted! Comments and kudos are much-appreciated and motivational!!! I humbly bow to the Akatsuki no Yona OST and the second ending of the anime for inspiring me and keeping me determined to create this drabble. I tend to procrastinate. oops. :) I hope y'all like my little oneshot thingy and I apologize that its short. I will try and write longer one-shots in the future. Thank you :-D

_The wind blows. Leaves rustle. A slight chill spreads through the air. Yona pulls her fur cloak around her tighter as she forges through the dense forest. A bow is strapped to her back along with a sling of arrows. Hak is still shocked at how quickly she has grown up, from a naive child, to strong woman. This was no longer the same princess of Kouka Kingdom that had once frolicked around him, with her pretty pouts and bright, childish smiles. The girl in front of him was something different._

 

_Although she cannot cook, nor can she clean, nor can she do laundry, there is something independent about her. Something that proved that if you mess with her, she will mess you up. Like how she messed up Kumji. Hak chuckles at the thought and Yona turns to stare at him, eyebrows pulled into a frown, head tilted slightly to the side. He cannot help grin as he sees her do the same. She is the object of his love, after all, however many times he deny it to Jae-Ha._

 

_The breeze flows through the air. The material of Yona’s light pink kimono flutters. A twig snaps. Yona spins around, gracefully drawing her bow and stringing an arrow. A deer comes into view, half hidden by the shrubs. There is a fire in her eyes as she waits. The world stands still. And she lets go. The arrow zooms through the air with lightning precision, going through the chest of the deer._

  
_Orange flames that had seemed to dance through her violet-indigo irises, only a moment before, die suddenly. Her expression takes on one of motherly concern and worriedness, almost as if she was tending to an injured child. Hak feels his neck get hot as he imagines him and Yona, running around with tiny children, with their mother’s red hair. He faintly hears her calling and Hak walks over. He is slightly terrified of how quickly her mood seems to change, from sheer determination, to fear and concern, to serenity. But as he folds his hands to pray for the dead deer, he is once again in awe of Yona, the reborn princess of Kouka._


End file.
